Obserwuj i dedukuj
by ladydecadence
Summary: Sherlock zostaje porwany, a John chyżo rusza mu z odsieczą. Przy okazji wraca na stare śmieci.


Autobus wreszcie ruszył. Ci, którzy dojeżdżali do pracy pojechali wcześniejszym. Zostało kilku spóźnialskich, kilku studentów, staruszki zaciekle o czymś dyskutujące. I ja, który zawsze jeżdżę nim o tej porze, bo wtedy nie ma tłumów. Z braku lepszego zajęcia wlepiłem wzrok w okno. To bardzo dziwne, ale nawet w plątaninie brudnych uliczek i w oparach smogu czuć już wiosnę. Wśród samochodów, upchniętych ciasno obok siebie. Pośród zabytkowych kamienic. W zachowaniu rozbrykanych dzieciaków w identycznych mundurkach. Słońce uśmiecha się szeroko do brudnej wody w Tamizie. Londyn to naprawdę niezwykłe miejsce. Ostatni odcinek drogi przebyłem na piechotę. Trochę ruchu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Odwlekało to też moment powrotu do domu.

Już na schodach powitało mnie znajome rzępolenie. Fischerweise. Męczył Schuberta już od ponad tygodnia. Ileż można? Westchnąłem ciężko. Posługując się wolnym łokciem otwarłem drzwi. Skrzypce chwilowo umilkły. Wtoczyłem się z zakupami do kuchni.

\- John.

Znowu się zaczyna.

\- Tak? – siliłem się na uprzejmy ton.

\- To mnie razi w oczy.

Odwróciłem się. Rzeczywiście; nie zauważyłem, że detektyw siedzi odwrócony plecami do okna, a zwykle tak nie siada, bo to źle działa na jego dedukcję. Najwyraźniej na to rzępolenie również. Marcowe słonko, ku jego oburzeniu, posyłało mu długie i ciepłe promienie. Nie wytrzymałem i prychnąłem śmiechem.

\- To dla ciebie takie śmieszne? – odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i lekko zmrużył oczy.

\- Wiesz... tak. Nawet bardzo. Nie wiedziałem, że możesz to zagrać jeszcze gorzej.

Kilka sekund milczenia, tak jak się spodziewałem – nie zrozumiał przytyku. Zacisnął wargi w wąską linijkę.

\- Razi mnie w oczy. Zaciąg zasłony.

\- Daj spokój, przecież to pierwszy tak słoneczny dzień od kilku długich, ciężkich, zimowych miesięcy.

Zima jest najgorszym wynalazkiem wszechczasów. Bezsprzecznie. Autobusy ciągle się spóźniają, lecz nikt nie potrafi ci wybaczyć nawet minutowego spóźnienia. W dodatku jest cały czas ciemno. No i wtedy geniuszowi jest zdecydowanie za zimno... Cóż, mnie w takim prześwitującym szlafroku też nie byłoby ciepło.

Z głęboko urażoną miną sam ruszył swoje idealne cztery litery i zaciągnął zasłony. Po czym wrócił i znów się zaczęło. Choć bardzo lubię klasykę to słuchanie jednego utworu non-stop mocno nadwerężyło moje nerwy.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale w tym momencie coś się stało. Jakaś tama w mojej głowie pękła. Wartki strumień przyniósł mi nagłą decyzję.

\- Wychodzę – oznajmiłem. Do słonka, do nie-socjopatów, do pięknej symfonii odgłosów miasta. Nawet się mną nie przejął. Nigdy się mną nie przejmuje. Trzasnąłem drzwiami. Grał nieprzerwanie. Pewnie, kto by się przejmował jakimś podstarzałym doktorem. Miał rację – nie ma przyjaciół. I wcale mu się nie dziwię.

Znalazłszy się z powrotem na chodniku zastanawiałem się co dalej. Jest taka piękna pogoda, może park? Ruszyłem przed siebie. Od kilkunastu lat wszystko muszę dokładnie przemyśleć, zaplanować. I gdzie tu miejsce na frajdę z życia? Wróciłem myślą do dzieciństwa. Choć te wspomnienia były już zamglone, niekompletne i częściowo wyparte przez inne to doskonale pamiętałem miękką trawę na wzgórzach niedaleko mojego domu. To był tylko skromny wiejski domek, ale za to w jakiej okolicy! Wszędzie zieleń i dużo miejsca. Można było biegać ile dusza zapragnie. Grać w berka na wrzosowisku lub bawić się w wojnę. Ale gdy nieco dorosłem to przestało mieć dla mnie znaczenie. Nie chciałem iść w ślady siostry i wyjechałem na studia medyczne... Jaki byłem głupi, żeby opuścić Szkocję w poszukiwaniu czegoś lepszego... Ciekawe, jak tam jest teraz. Muszę kiedyś odwiedzić rodzinne strony.

Wsiadłem znów w autobus; było mi obojętne dokąd jedzie. Uważnie obserwowałem ludzi wokół. Podczas tych kilku lat, które spędziłem jako wierny towarzysz Sherlocka, nauczyłem się tak przyglądać, aby nie zostać dostrzeżonym. Za to moja dedukcja nadal była na poziomie mocno przeciętnym. Potrząsnąłem głową, nie jestem tak zdesperowany jak Holmes, żeby lustrować każdą osobę w zasięgu wzroku. Wysiadłem za mostem Waterloo i postanowiłem przejść się obok pałacu Westminster. Tutaj zawsze było pełno turystów, lecz podobało mi się to miejsce. Kupiłem kawę, usiadłem na wolnej ławce i rozkoszowałem chwilą. Niestety ta chwila trwała za krótko.

Nagle przed moimi oczami wywiązała się bójka – jakieś mężczyzny z policją. Poradzili sobie z nim szybko, aby nie wzbudzać zamieszania. Ostatnia zmiana rządu wywołała falę protestów, a zadymiarze i anarchiści wypełzali tuzinami spod ziemi. Zwykle nie byli groźni, ale to odstraszało turystów. Odwróciłem głowę, a obok mnie leżała koperta. Wokół nie wypatrzyłem nikogo, kto mógłby ją zostawić. Przełknąłem ślinę. Bomba? Nie, jest za cienka. Raczej. Zresztą kto ryzykowałby wysadzenie mnie w centrum miasta? Nonsens. Może to po prostu przypadek...

Lecz wszystkie miesiące mieszkania z Sherlockiem nauczyły mnie, że nie ma przypadków. Zwłaszcza w takich sytuacjach. Tak było i tym razem.

Wewnątrz znajdował się list następującej treści:

„Może się pan już pożegnać ze swoim współlokatorem. Wtrącanie się w nieswoje sprawy prowadzi do sporych konsekwencji. Pana też to dotyczy, niech pan sobie weźmie tą radę do serca. Policja nic tu nie zdziała, może tylko pogorszyć sprawę. Pan Holmes musi zapłacić za swoje czyny"

Dla niepoznaki starałem się zachować pokerową twarz. Nie ukazać w swoich ruchach żadnych emocji. Ten, kto jest temu winien, z pewnością mnie teraz widzi. Choć krew zamarzła mi w żyłach i byłem na granicy odlotu to dzielnie walczyłem. Praktyka w Afganistanie jednak czegoś mnie nauczyła.

\- Na Baker Street! Szybko! – krzyknąłem do taksówkarza. Cholera. W połowie jazdy zorientowałem się, że chyba nie wystarczy mi na kurs. Ale to miało teraz mniejsze znaczenie. Podróż dłużyła mi się niemiłosiernie. Gdy wreszcie dotarłem do mieszkania to wpadłem tam jak strzała, mijając zręcznie panią Hudson płaczącą na schodach. Wszystko to działo się w ułamkach sekund. Wstrzymałem oddech.

Szlag by to. Wszystko wywrócone do góry nogami. Wbiegłem pomiędzy leżące bezładnie książki a pokiereszowane meble. Niczego nie oszczędzili. Pozrywali firanki, potłukli zastawę. Wszystko co można było szybko zniszczyć zostało zniszczone. Przeszukałem sypialnię. Na wszelki wypadek swoją też. Nie było go.

Ktoś go porwał. Oszukał system, oszukał Rząd Brytyjski w Jednej Osobie oraz samego genialnego detektywa. Niemożliwe. Usiadłem z wrażenia pod ścianą.

Cholera. Było źle. Naprawdę źle.

Zostałem właściwie bez żadnych wskazówek. Wszystko co miałem to list od porywacza i strzępki wspomnień pani Hudson. Szybko sobie o niej przypomniałem i natychmiast pobiegłem się nią zająć. Podałem jej środki na uspokojenie, a gdy tylko trochę doszła do siebie zacząłem wypytywać.

\- To ważne. Każdy szczegół może okazać się decydujący.

Znowu zaczęła panikować. Zajęcia z psychologii na studiach chyba przespałem...

\- Kiedy ja nic... To było zbyt szybko... Oni...

\- Spokojnie. Proszę się odprężyć i przypomnieć sobie wszystko.

Stłumiła łzy i powoli, urywanymi zdaniami zaczęła mówić.

\- Było ich chyba trzech... Na pewno ich było trzech. Słyszałam jak wbiegli po schodach na górę. Pomyślałam, że to jacyś klienci, ale coś mnie jednak zaniepokoiło... Potem była chwila całkowitej ciszy, następnie szamotanina... Przestraszyłam się i wyjrzałam na korytarz... Mieli Sherlocka, ale nie zobaczyłam wiele... Popchnęli mnie mocno i tyle pamiętam. Przykro mi.

Zaniosła się płaczem. Delikatnie dotknąłem jej ramienia, chcąc dodać jej otuchy.

\- Czy napastnicy mieli jakieś znaki szczególne? W co byli ubrani? Pani Hudson, proszę, muszę mu pomóc. Sam sobie nie poradzi, choć to zatwardziały egoista.

Spojrzała na mnie zapłakanymi oczami.

\- Czułam od nich zapach smaru samochodowego... To dziwne, ale może dlatego zapamiętałam ten zapach.

\- A ich twarze?

\- Mieli czapki. Nic nie zauważyłam. Ale... - na chwilę się zawahała.

\- Tak?

\- Jeden z nich miał tatuaż. Na nadgarstku. Gdy mnie odpychał to go zauważyłam. Nie wiem niestety co na nim było. John, musisz powiadomić policję! Sherlock daje sobie radę dużo lepiej od ciebie, nie możesz sam pchać się w tą całą sprawę – jej ton był niemal błagalny.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech.

\- Ktoś to przeżył Afganistan, Moriarty'ego i ostatnie święta jest niemal niezniszczalny. Pani Hudson, czy myśli pani, że policja jest w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać? Co im pani powie?

\- Masz... Masz rację. Że też akurat teraz to się musiało stać...

Wstałem od stołu i wyjrzałem przez okno.

\- Nie jest tutaj bezpiecznie. Musi pani stąd wyjechać, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

\- Mogę zamieszkać u przyjaciółki, w Norwich. Ale co z tobą, John?

Właśnie, co ze mną? W mojej głowie roiły się śmiałe plany odzyskania Sherlocka – wszystkie równie absurdalne. Gdybym sam był genialnym detektywem może bym się na któryś zdecydował, lecz w obecnej sytuacji...

\- Dam sobie radę – powiedziałem, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. Nie przekonałem nim nikogo.

Siedziałem na swoim fotelu wpatrując się tępo w zgliszcza wokół siebie. Wszystko zniszczyli. Wszystko co należało do niego. Jego ukochane skrzypce stały się jedynie kawałkiem złamanego drewna, ze sterczącymi pourywanymi strunami. Ten widok był dla mnie najboleśniejszy. Piekło rozpętało się teraz w mojej duszy. Kawałek tego zimnego, zahartowanego wojną mięsa zwanego sercem przypomniało mi o swoim istnieniu. Co oni mu zrobili? Pożałowałem tej narastającej we mnie złości do niego. Przecież nie był niczemu winny. Taki już jest, po prostu. Ja też nie jestem idealny; nawet nigdy się do tego ideału nie zbliżyłem. Gdybym grzecznie wrócił z zakupów i siedział na tyłku, zamiast szwendać się po okolicy to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej... Zawsze lepiej mieć kogoś do pomocy, bo trzech na jednego to już nie walka, tylko wyrok.

Nagle do głowy przyszła mi pewna myśl. Sherlock od jakiegoś czasu jakby celowo chciał mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Robił to tak delikatnie, żebym nie zauważył od razu. Gdybym zamiast trzaskać drzwiami zapytał po prostu „o co ci chodzi?" to jego plan ległby w gruzach. On doskonale wiedział, że przeciwnik się zbroi. Za chwilę miał nastąpić atak. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wygra. Nie chciał mnie w to wciągać.

Poczucie winy przygniotło mnie jak lawina w Alpach. John, jesteś głupi.

Rzuciłem się na kolana, nerwowo przeszukując połamane kawałki mebli. Zostawił jakiś ślad. Zostawił wiadomość. Byłem tego pewien.

Przetrząsnąłem wszystkie możliwe skrytki. Wszystkie, które znałem z filmów i książek. Aż tu nagle mój wzrok padł na chińskiego kotka na szczęście. Jak to możliwe, że jedyna rzecz, która się nie potłukła to on?

Z lekkim niepokojem podważyłem klapkę za którą znajdowały się baterie.

Na podłogę spadła biała, mocno pozaginana kartka. Bingo. Moja radość niemal natychmiast ustąpiła zmieszaniu... ten drań zostawił mi listę zakupów? Ja go zamorduję, przysięgam.

Czy akurat w takim momencie musiał odwalać numery? Lista zakupów nie dość, że była długa to jeszcze niedorzeczna. Po jaką cholerę były mu potrzebne 43 eklerki? Wystawiał przyjęcie dla kumpli, których ostatnio wsadził za kratki? Wypiłem jedynym haustem brandy, które zostało w bluetce czując zbijającą się migrenę. Mogłem się nie pakować do jednego mieszkania z socjopatą. Nawet jeśli był wysoko funkcjonujący. Dał się porwać, a nawet to przeczuwał i zamiast listu pożegnalnego zostawił... coś takiego. Brak mi słów.

Odruchowo spojrzałem na zegarek. Przebiegł mnie dreszcz. Za kwadrans zaczynał się mój dyżur. Nie miałem serca już wydzwaniać do Sary, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio przejęła kilka moich nocnych zmian. Tak jak stałem wybiegłem na ulicę i pobiłem swój rekord na dystans dwóch kilometrów. Tak szybko nawet w wojsku nie biegałem. Zdyszany wpadłem na oddział i niemal natychmiast klapnąłem bez tchu na krzesło. Sarah przyglądała mi się z rozbawieniem, ale widziałem również lekki niepokój na jej twarzy.

\- Ehem... Wszystko w porządku, John?

\- Nic nie jest w porządku – wydyszałem. Dostałem szklankę wody i po kilku minutach mogłem jej mniej więcej streścić wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia.

\- ... Ten wariat zostawił mi jedynie listę zakupów!

Sara przyglądała mi się poważnie.

\- Masz ją przy sobie?

\- Tak, jasne – wyciągnąłem kartkę i podałem jej. Przyglądała się jej przez chwilę.

\- Cóż, jest dość osobliwa. Ale to znaczy, że na pewno ma jakieś ukryte przesłanie. Szyfry stosowali już nawet Rzymianie. Sherlock jest zbyt sprytnym gościem, żeby tak nagle zwariować.

\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby dał się porwać tylko dlatego, żeby mnie wkurzyć.

Kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Przepraszam – odchrząknęła – ale zachowujesz się dokładnie jak on. Jednak pasuje do siebie.

Zrobiło mi się dziwnie gorąco i czerwony jak czereśnia ulotniłem się dyskretnie. Niedługo zapadła ciemna noc. Miałem mało roboty i mnóstwo czasu na myślenie. Sarah nie była wcale głupia. Spojrzałem na kartkę.

Przejrzałem w myślach różne kody próbując je dopasować do tego co miałem przed oczami. Okazało się, że pierwsze litery wyrazów czytane od góry dają wyraz „orient". Łatwo można było odczytać wiadomość, trzeba było tylko wpaść na to, jak to zrobić. Czyżby Czarny Lotus się mścił? Nie, oni nie stanowią już większego zagrożenia. Orient kojarzył mi się głównie z tanimi restauracjami, kwiatami wiśni, kimchi... Może porwali go ludzie jakiegoś hinduskiego mafiosa?

Otworzyłem okno i spojrzałem na ogród na tyłach szpitala. Tonął w mroku, jedynie światło llatarni przenikające przez młode liście drzew kładło długie cienie. Myśl.

Porwanie, zbrodnia, zemsta, morderstwo... Właśnie! „Morderstwo w Orient Express". Nigdy nie widziałem Sherlocka z kryminałem w dłoni, ale sam bardzo je lubiłem. Miałem osobną półkę w sypialni na ten rodzaj książek. W tym sporo pióra Agathy Christie. To był jak na razie jedyny rozsądny trop. Wypita brandy teraz przyprawiała mnie o senność. Rano obudziło mnie szarpanie za ramię.

\- Proszę nie zastawiać przejścia chorym ludziom. No co też ta młodzież wyczynia! – staruszek przybrał gniewny wyraz twarzy, więc szybko zdałem raport lekarzowi, który teraz zaczynał zmianę i wróciłem do mieszkania. Choć słaniałem się ze zmęczenia to postanowiłem sprawdzić ten trop. Co mogą oznaczać te cyfry? Numery słów? Zacząłem wynotowywać słowa będące pod danymi numerami, jednak to na nic się nie zdało. Sprawdziłem strony. Zauważyłem, że niektóre słowa są podkreślone.

Są...groźni...Pośpiesz...się...jestem...w...

Skończyły się liczby. Odwróciłem kartkę. Była tam jeszcze jedna, największa. Odnosiła się do okładki. Zgrabnym pismem zapisany był tylko jeden wyraz. Szkocja.

Sporo czasu zajęło mi rozwikłanie zagadki. Nie dziwiłem się jednak ostrożności Holmes'a. W efekcie padłem wieczorem na łóżko, przepełniony lekkim, słodkawym smakiem sukcesu. Ale nie czułem satysfakcji. Nie wiadomo co teraz było z Sherlockiem.

Rano nie obudziłem się rześki. Długo się męczyłem przewracając z boku na bok. Zegarek tykał za głośno. Samochody na dole także były głośniejsze niż zwykle. Poczułem palące uczucie niepokoju wewnątrz. Nie było rady – uśpiła mnie dopiero spora dawka środków nasennych.

Budzik wyrwał mnie z łóżka o piątej rano. A to, co mnie miało czekać, nie napawało zbytnią radością. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i spakowałem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Dworzec Paddington powitał mnie zimnem i nietrzeźwymi spojrzeniami bezdomnych. Nie miałem zbyt wielu pieniędzy, musiałem wybrać pociąg. Stanąłem w kolejce i pomyślałem o przyjemności, którą sobie zafunduję. Długa i nużąca podróż pociągiem... Może powinienem powiadomić Mycrofta? Swoją drogą, jak on do tego dopuścił? Kolejka wolno się posuwała. Pakowałem się w niezłe bagno. Równocześnie coraz bardziej czułem, że muszę mu pomóc. Kto to zrobi oprócz mnie? Jestem mu to winien. Przecież nie zostawię tego nikczemnika na pastwę jakiś bandytów! Wolę dopaść go sam.

\- Proszę jeden bilet do -

\- Pan John Watson? – kasjerka przerwała mi nagle. Odruchowo zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- T-tak. A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Mam rezerwację na pana nazwisko.

Podała mi bilet.

\- Musiała nastąpić pomyłka, przecież...

\- Niech pan nie blokuje kolejki. Ludzie czekają. Żadna pomyłka. W brytyjskich kolejach nie zdążają się pomyłki.

Zza moich pleców rozległy się okrzyki aprobaty dla jej słów. Odeszłam na bok i przyjrzałem się biletowi. Na samolot. Pierwszą klasą. Zrobiło mi się duszno. Z tyłu przeczepiona była karteczka.

„Sherlock był tajemniczy. Znajdź go, na miłość boską, zanim wpakuje się w kłopoty. Zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić i postaram się ci pomóc. Mycroft Holmes"

Aha, czyli już wszystko jasne. Ciekawe, że wysyła mnie samego i woli kupić mi bilet, niż dać jednego mięśniaka do pomocy.

\- Mógł chociaż dorzucić na taksówkę – mruknąłem i skierowałem się w stronę Heathrow zakładając kaptur na głowę.

Stara, dobra Szkocja – uśmiechnąłem się do widoku za oknem. W jednym momencie zalała mnie fala tęsknoty, którą tak skrzętnie powstrzymywałem przez wszystkie te lata.

\- Za kilka minut lądujemy. Dziękujemy państwu za wybranie naszych linii – oznajmiła stewardesa ze słodkim do bólu uśmiechem. Ucieszyłem się, że już jestem na miejscu. Od chwili, gdy wszedłem na pokład, to łowiłem same szydercze spojrzenia. Wokół mnie siedziały same szychy i grube ryby. Gdybym wiedział, że będę podróżował wśród biznesmenów, polityków wraz z żonami oraz popularnych aktorów to założyłbym coś lepszego, niż stary sweter i wytarte jeansy...

Zapłaciłem za taksówkę, zdając sobie sprawę, że mój budżet podróżny znacznie uszczuplał. W awaryjnej sytuacji zawsze pozostawał Mycroft, ale... Proszenie go o cokolwiek było co najmniej nie na miejscu. Założyłem sportową torbę na ramię i pomaszerowałem w kierunku hotelu. Choć za taką cenę mógł się okazać nędznym hostelem... i właśnie takie sprawiał wrażenie. Zajmował XIX-wieczny, mocno nadgryziony zębem czasu budynek. Chwiał się lekko na wietrze, co wydawało się lekko niepokojące. Pchnąłem ciężkie drzwi, a te ze skrzypnięciem ustąpiły. Od progu uderzył mnie zapach krochmalonej pościeli i domowego jedzenia. Jeden nie mógł być taki zły, na jaki wyglądał. Gdy zbliżyłem się do recepcji, zza kontuaru wychyliła się ognisto ruda czupryna. Odruchowo cofnąłem się o krok, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę z nietaktowności mojego zachowania.

\- Ehem... Dzień dobry. Miałem rezerwację na nazwisko Wilson. John Wilson.

Oczywiście, dla dobra sprawy, postanowiłem zmienić nazwisko. Pozbyłem się też brytyjskiego akcentu i powróciłem do mojego naturalnego, szkockiego.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zerknęła w księgę gości.

\- Zgadza się. Jednoosobowy pokój na drugim piętrze. Zaraz podam klucze.

Gdy wróciła z kluczami dodała:

\- O osiemnastej podajemy kolację. Niestety, na śniadanie się pan spóźnił.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Poradzę sobie.

\- Tylko... Proszę uważać na schodach, trochę są... niestabilne.

Otworzyłem usta, lecz nie dała mi nic powiedzieć.

\- Ale proszę się nie martwić, jeszcze nikomu nic się nie stało.

Doprawdy pocieszające.

\- Dobrze, postaram się nie spaprać tak znakomitej statystki. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to przydałby się tu drobny remont.

\- Taak. Ale rada miasta obcięła wszystkie dotacje na remonty zabytkowych budowli. Pewnie wszyscy goście myślą, że to jakiś nędzy motel.

Zarumieniłem się wewnętrznie.

\- Pomóc panu z bagażem?

\- Nie trzeba, naprawdę dam sobie radę.

Odeszłem szybkim krokiem, żeby przypadkiem nie dowiedzieć się, że jak usiądę na krześle to spadnę piętro w dół.

Szybko znalazłem swój pokój. Hotel nie był wielki; na górze musieli mieszkać właściciele. Położyłem torbę na łóżku i przeciągnąłem się. Wnętrze było dość prosto i starannie urządzone. Komuś, kto przywykł do wojskowych warunków wiele nie było trzeba. Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że nawet było przytulnie. Wyciągnąłem „Morderstwo w Orient Express" i list od Sherlocka. Przysunąłem się do światła i przyjrzałem mu się ponownie. Holmes wiedział gdzie go zabiorą, z pewnością wiedział też kto. Jeszcze jedna wiadomość... Wyczułem słabą woń cytryny. Oczywiście! Używałem tego, gdy byłem mały. Zbiegłem do recepcji (wprawiając schody w rezonans co mogło skończyć się dla mnie śmiertelnie) i zastałem tam rudowłosą. Przeglądała jakiś polityczny magazyn.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbym dostać świeczkę?

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

\- Czyżby w pokoju znów nie było prądu? W zeszłym tygodniu naprawiałam tę usterkę...

\- Nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu potrzebuję świeczki.

\- D-dobrze, zobaczę co da się zrobić. Chyba gdzieś tu były.

Położyła przede mną małą świeczkę.

\- Tylko tyle zostało, musiałabym poszukać na górze...

\- W zupełności wystarczy. Dziękuję.

Zapaliłem knot i ostrożnie przysunąłem kartkę w kierunku płomienia. Rudowłosa z oczekiwaniem przyglądała się moim ruchom.

\- Znalazł pan ukrytą wiadomość?

\- Tak, mam coś – odczytałem napis i poczułem lekkie rozczarowanie.

\- Proszę powiedzieć, jak ona brzmi. Prowadzi pan śledztwo? – dziewczyna była dociekliwa.

\- Tak jakby – zawahałem się – ale nie wiem co „błękitny rubin" miałby wspólnego z tym etapem śledztwa...

\- A nie chodzi przypadkiem o jakąś firmę?

Spojrzałem na nią. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- W centrum jest jedna taka firma, która produkuje porcelanę. Zestawy do herbaty, figurki i takie tam drobiazgi. Nie jestem pewna, czy jeszcze istnieje, ale nazwa by się zgadzała.

Pokiwałem głową z uznaniem.

\- Dużo pani wie.

\- Niewiele jest tutaj do roboty. Okoliczni wiedzą takie rzeczy.

Przyznałem jej rację. Szkocja jest tak spokojna, że czasem aż nudna.

\- Sprawdzić adres?

\- Jeśli to nie kłopot.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Dostarczę go przy kolacji bo na razie nie mam dostępu do Internetu, a dzisiaj i tak by było zamknięte...

\- Nie chcieli go podłączyć do zabytkowej budowli?

Skinęła głową. Bingo.

\- Te przepisy nas wszystkich wykończą. Ale zdobędę go, obiecuję.

\- Bardzo dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, panie Watson...yyy... Wilson.

Oblała się lekkim rumieńcem.

\- Kiepski kamuflaż, co? Nie ważne, pewnie nawet mój akcent nie jest zbyt dobry.

\- Nie, akcent jest w porządku. Po prostu znam pana bloga i nie mogłabym pana nie rozpoznać. Ale oczywiście ja nic nie wiem, panie Wilson...

Wróciłem do pokoju w o wiele lepszym nastroju. Kochana Szkocja. Znajdę cię Sherlock, choćbym cię miał szukać w kosmosie.

Gdy otwarłem rano oczy na zegarze było nieco po siódmej. Idealnie. Wziąłem szybki prysznic a gdy wróciłem do pokoju na stole leżało pachnące domem brytyjskie śniadanie oraz obiecany adres. Edynburg, jedna z głównych ulic w centrum. Nawet nieźle. Co prawda, nie byłem tam od czasów studiów ale powinienem sobie poradzić. Postanowiłem wybrać hotel na obrzeżach miasta, a ten znajdował się jakąś godzinę drogi od centrum. Samochodem, rzecz jasna. Przebrałem się i wyjrzałem za okno, żeby sprawdzić jaka jest pogoda. Spodziewałem się pięknego, wiosennego dnia. Skoro nawet w Londynie już było całkiem ciepło tydzień temu, to tutaj też powinno. Ale sytuacja nie wyglądała wcale tak sympatycznie. Półmetrowa warstwa śniegu zdusiła wiosnę w zarodku. Przez noc zdążyło aż tyle nasypać? Jakiś staruszek wsparty na lasce z niewiarygodnym wręcz uporem przedzierał się przez zaspy. Wydawało mi się, że nad nim roztacza się jakaś wojownicza aura...

Zszedłem do recepcji i zastałem tam znów Rudowłosą. Chyba pracowała na pełny etat. Na szyi zawiązany miała kolorowy szalik a na rękach rękawiczki. Oglądała w telewizji poranny talk-show, więc siedziała do mnie plecami.

\- Odcięli ogrzewanie? – zapytałem.

\- Nie, ale mieliśmy rano małą awarię. Oczywiście, sytuacja jest już pod kontrolą.

Wpatrywała się w mały ekran.

Wcale mnie to nie dziwi, pomyślałem.

\- Można dostać się do Edynburga?

\- Będzie trudno, ale autobus powinien kursować. Rok temu mieliśmy tutaj dwa metry i były problemy, lecz przyjechał. Za półgodziny, a następny za półtorej.

Odwróciła wzrok od telewizji i wymamrotała w podłogę:

\- W Londynie pewnie tak nie ma. Tylko tutaj jest taka zatęchła dziura.

Miałem odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymałem się. Żeby za czymś zatęsknić, trzeba to stracić.

Mimo śnieżnego piekła, które nie ułatwiało dostania się do stolicy nie traciłem zapału. Dotarłem na przystanek i spojrzałem na zegarek. Autobus pewnie się spóźni, ale miałem czas. Wyciągnąłem telefon i przeglądnąłem nieodebrane wiadomości. Kilka od Harry, Lestarde'a i nawet jedna od Molly. Sarah miała urwanie głowy z pacjentami. Uśmiechnąłem się do ekranu. Wszyscy żyli normalnie; tam, w Londynie życie toczyło się swoim normalnym trybem. Ale muszę pomóc Sherlockowi. Potem taka okazja może się nie wydarzyć.

Gdy autobus z głośnym turkotem podjechał do przystanku porzuciłem moje rozmyślania. Drzwi z lekkim skrzypnięciem otworzyły się, a ja z ulgą wszedłem do środka. Oprócz mnie była tylko garstka rozsianych w różnych miejscach pasażerów. Cicho zająłem miejsce jak najbliżej tylnego wyjścia. Autobus powoli ruszył, zostawiając kołyszący się na horyzoncie hotel w tyle. Tempo jazdy było zawrotnie szybkie – koła nie miały praktycznie żadnej przyczepności (miałem wrażenie, że pojazd porusza się wyłącznie siłą woli), a za kilka metrów utknęliśmy w korku. Atmosfera z każdą minutą robiła się coraz bardziej nerwowa, aż zacząłem się bać, że ci ludzie zaraz wysiądą z autobusu i pokażą zawalidrodze szkocką waleczność.

Po długich a ciężkich dotarłem wreszcie do Edynburga i głęboko zaciągnąłem się zapachem miasta. Pięćset lat bycia stolicą, tysiące historii i wspaniałych istnień przewijających się po tych ulicach. Postanowiłem przejść się starym miastem, choć to trochę wydłużało czas wędrówki. Piękna starówka, tyle wspomnień... Obok mnie przewijało się sporo turystów z aparatami, śpieszących się gdzieś mieszkańców, studentów – zupełnie jak w Londynie, tyle, że to miasto miało swój niezwykły, starodawny urok. Skręciłem w którąś z bocznych uliczek. Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, to Błękitny Rubin musiał znajdować się gdzieś tutaj. Przeszedłem ją wzdłuż ze dwa razy, lecz nie znalazłem tego czego szukałem. Może pamięć mnie zawiodła? Niemożliwe, adres się przecież zgadzał. Musiałem zapytać się kogoś, kto lepiej zna to miejsce. Na tej ulicy było z tysiąc małych biur i kawiarni, pech chciał, że mój wzrok przyciągnął szyld w krzykliwych kolorach. Reklamował jakąś restaurację bodajże, przynajmniej tyle wywnioskowałem z francuskiej nazwy (notabene nigdy z francuskiego dobry nie byłem, a wiek tylko pogarsza sprawę). Niewiele myśląc pchnąłem drzwi i zalazłem się w środku.

Półmrok panujący wewnątrz i podejrzany zapach, bynajmniej nie jedzenia, nie ostrzegł mnie w porę. Na sali stało kilka rzędów stolików, a na końcu scena z krwisto czerwoną kurtyną. Do moich uszu dotarł zniewieściały męski głos.

\- W czym mogę służyć, koteczku?

Przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz. W mig zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie jest żadna restauracja. A pewne mroczne skojarzenie z Francją okazało się bardzo na miejscu.

\- Eee...

\- Widzę, że jesteś tutaj pierwszy raz. Każdy z nas kiedyś musiał zacząć...

Z mroku wyłoniła się typowo męska twarz usiłująca na siłę stać się kobiecą.

\- Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka, ja tylko -

\- Nie krępuj się – przerwał mi – jaka rozrywka cię najbardziej interesuję? – zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko do mnie. Oblałem się rumieńcem i zrobiło mi się niebezpiecznie gorąco. Zaraz, czy tam w kącie stała rura?

\- Proszę natychmiast przestać – obudził mnie we mnie żołnierski duch, który zdusił zażenowanie – Chcę tylko uzyskać informację, gdzie znajduje się obecnie Błękitny Rubin.

\- Och, jaki stanowczy – zachichotał drag queen – o ile wiem, to przenieśli zakład dwie ulice dalej. Konkurencja szybko rośnie, musieli zadbać o lepszą lokalizację, lecz i tak wypadli z czołówki. Gdyby nie ta gazeta, to może by się utrzymali...

\- Jaka gazeta?

\- Scotsman. Dziennikarz odkrył, że prowadzą jakieś szemrane interesy na boku. Doszło do rozprawy, lecz nic im nie udowodniono. Sprawa ucichła, ale pamiętam, że kilka miesięcy temu było o niej głośno.

\- Więc nie wyciągnęli żadnych konsekwencji...

\- Nie. Ale wie pan jak działa tak dzisiejsza sprawiedliwość – westchnął.

Czym prędzej opuściłem ten koszmarny lokal. Rozejrzałem się dyskretnie, czy aby nikt nie przyłapał mnie na wychodzeniu z niego. W końcu byłem blogerem samego Sherlocka Holmesa, ludzie dopiero mieli by co gadać! Że też mieszkałem tyle w tym bezpruderyjnym Londynie, a w takie miejsce trafiłem w spokojnym Edynburgu... Otrząsnąłem się i czym prędzej wyruszyłem na dalsze poszukiwania.

Czyli produkcja porcelany jest tylko przykrywką... Tak naprawdę mogą robić wszystko. Ileż to było takich firm? Jeśli tylko załatwią dobrego adwokata i są sprytni, to mogą ciągnąć to w nieskończoność.

Na miejscu czekało mnie kolejne rozczarowanie. Ani śladu! Mój poranny optymizm szlag trafił. Wstąpiłem do pierwszej lepszej knajpki (tym razem uważnie patrząc na szyld) i zamówiłem gorącą kawę. Z muzyką Bacha sączącą się z głośników i gorącym kubkiem w dłoniach próbowałem wszystko ułożyć sobie w głowie.

Błękitny Rubin już wcześniej był uwikłany w podejrzane sprawy. Z pewnością musiał mieć dobrych adwokatów, którzy potrafili wszystko sprytnie zatuszować. Gruby przekręt. Gdy sprawa dotarła do Sherlocka to z pewnością nie wahał się wetknąć kija w mrowisko i sprowokować kogo trzeba. Ech...

Ciepło gorącego napoju przyjemnie rozchodziło się po żołądku.

Nie miałem wyjścia, musiałem szukać dalej. Nie mogli od tak zapaść się pod ziemię. Nagle jak spod ziemi przy moim stoliku wyrosła kelnerka. Miała dość młode rysy, choć zaznaczone gdzieniegdzie śladami niewyspania i przepracowania. Farbowane na blond włosy spięła nad karkiem dużą klamrą. Pewnie studentka z prowincji, która musi zarabiać na siebie.

\- Podać coś jeszcze? Mamy wspaniałą ofertę...

\- Nie, dziękuję. Może innym razem.

Skinęła głową i poszła ścierać stoliki. Nie było zbyt wielu gości. Nie licząc faceta zasłoniętego gazetą, byłem tu tylko ja. Muszę go znaleźć – tylko ta myśl ciągle zaprzątała mój umysł. Ktoś musi wiedzieć, ktoś musi mi pomóc.

\- Przepraszam – odwróciła się w moim kierunku.

\- Tak?

\- Wie pani gdzie znajdę firmę Błękitny Rubin?

Zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Zdaje się, że ostatnio przeprowadzili się niedaleko mojej uczelni, w okolicach południowej części miasta. Widuję ich szyld codziennie w drodze do pracy.

Bingo.

\- Uniwersytet Edynburdzki?

\- Nie, Królowej Margaret.

Zielonego pojęcia nie miałem gdzie to może być, a dziewczyna w mig to dostrzegła. Spojrzała na zegarek.

\- Za godzinę skończę zmianę. Jak pan chce, to mogę pana zaprowadzić.

Z ulgą przyjąłem tę propozycję. Dlaczego ludzie w Anglii nie mogą być tacy przyjaźni? Chociaż gdybym całkowicie pozbył się mojego szkockiego akcentu mogli by mnie traktować mniej miło... Wraz z kolejnymi łykami kawy zaczęła do mnie powracać siła i nadzieja.

Ciemność przesiąknięta była wilgocią, stęchlizną i silną wonią oleju samochodowego. Drapało nozdrza i płuca przy każdym oddechu. Co rusz potykał się o nierówne płyty prowadzony przez ciemne korytarze. Po pływał mu do oczu a twarz zaczęła puchnąć. W ustach czuł suchość i metaliczny posmak krwi. Chłód przesiąkał przez sweter. Nad jego głową oprawca puszczał wiązki szkockich przekleństw. Wreszcie zatrzymał się, zabrzęczały klucze, a potem zamek. Wepchnął go do celi, a John wylądował na lodowatej podłodze. Czyjeś silne dłonie poderwały go z ziemi i przywiązały do krzesła. Przeciwnik miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt kilko mięśni przewagi, więc zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał biernie poddawać się wszystkim jego zabiegom. Upewnił się, że nie może uciec potem John miał wrażenie, iż na ustach zbira pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Dwie ptaszyny... Mogłem się tego spodziewać, w końcu doktor jest bezbronny bez swojego geniusza – zakpił.

John opuścił głowę. Może nieświadomie miał wiele racji... Usłyszał trzaśnięcie krat i oddalające się gwizdanie. Sznur boleśnie wżynał się w jego ciało. Węzły marynarskie. Nie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby poruszyć się choć o kilka milimetrów. Odetchnął głęboko. Nareszcie. Koniec bicia, popychania, kpin. Większa część planu była już za nim. Oprócz podbitego oka, lekko potłuczonych żeber, kilku zadraśnięć i powrotu bólu w nodze nie było źle. Dało się wytrzymać. Mógł skończyć o wiele gorzej. Na szczęście w interesie przestępców nie było uśmiercenie go (a przynajmniej nie z wejścia).

\- Ty idioto – usłyszał wytęskniony głos. Znajomy ton w zachrypniętym i rzężącym głosie. Zupełnie jakby wydobywał się spod ziemi. Cierpka rozkosz dla uszu.

\- Też się cieszę – wyszeptał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nikt ich nie pilnuje, choć zbyt głośna rozmowa może kogoś ściągnąć.

\- Wszystko nie tak, mój plan, mój genialny plan.. – mruczał rozpaczliwie detektyw.

\- Jaki plan?

\- Zostawiłem ci wszystkie informacje. Adresy, dowody... Napisałem przecież: wezwij policję.

\- Co? Przecież w mieszkaniu nic więcej nie było, oprócz danych zaszyfrowanym w książce.

Westchnął.

\- Pewnie nie zauważyłeś poważonej klepki w podłodze?

\- Cholera!

Zapadało milczenie. Wsłuchiwali się w odgłosy dobiegające z góry. Porywacze całkiem nieźle się mieli.

\- Nie powinieneś tu być. S a m.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem sam? Raczej ty powinieneś wyjaśnić, o co ci do diabła chodziło.

Przez któreś z niemożliwie brudnych okien powiał lodowaty wiatr. Prychnięcie i odgłosy szamotania się z linami.

\- Jak chcesz. Twoja sprawa. Wplątujesz się i przy okazji mnie w jakieś gówno, a potem ani słowa wdzięczności.

\- Mam ci być wdzięczny? Doprawdy? Przyszedłeś tutaj jak naiwne dziecko paląc wszystkie mosty!

Słowa odbijały się echem od ścian. W końcu cisza wchłonęła ich strzępy, jak morze pochłania ciało samotnego żeglarza. Zostali sami wraz z gęstym milczeniem, które z każdą minutą coraz bardziej wiązało ich gardła. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu już tam spędzili. Godziny odmierzały tylko krótkie partie snu przerywane bólem zdrętwiałych kończyn. Głód zaczynał dawać się we znaki, jednak spychali go na dalszy plan. Przeżyć czekając na ratunek – tylko to się liczyło.

Nagle, niczym proroczy grom do ich uszu dobiegł trzask. Pękające drewno. Krzyki. Dużo ludzi. Szybkie kroki. Strzały. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że tkwiąc w oszołomieniu nie nadążali rejestrować wszystkich dźwięków. W końcu wszystko stało się ostrzejsze. Ciemność przeciął snop światła.

\- Znalazłem! Tutaj ktoś jest!

Wydostali ich na zewnątrz budynku. Chłodny, nocny wiatr wydawał się być wybawieniem. Pojawił się nawet lekarz, lecz żaden z nich nie chciał korzystać z jego opieki. Policja wciąż wyprowadzała nowych ludzi. Uchodźcy, emigranci, którzy padli ofiarą handlu ludźmi. Niebo lśniło od blasku reflektorów policyjnych wozów i latarek. Stali oparci o jeden z radiowozów, gdy podszedł do nich wąsaty inspektor.

\- Mieliście dużo szczęścia, że mała nas tu ściągła. To najbardziej poszukiwany gang na Północy. Widzi pan, panie Holmes, nawet z pańskim geniuszem nie da rady sprostać im samotnie.

W spojrzeniu Sherlocka krył się znak zapytania. Odwrócił się do Johna. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Później ci wyjaśnię. Teraz nie marzę o niczym innym jak tylko o ciepłym jedzeniu i śnie.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg hotelu Constancy wpatrywała się w nich z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy.

\- Świetnie się spisałaś – pochwalił ją John, zajmując wysoki stołek przy kontuarze.

\- Drobnostka – odparła skromnie – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Lekkie zadrapania, nawet nie warto sobie nimi zawracać głowy. Tylko trochę przemarzliśmy.

Sherlock demonstracyjnie kichnął na potwierdzenie słów przyjaciela.

\- Ach, zapomniałabym – oddała Johnowi kurtkę.

\- On nie jest tobą zainteresowany – mruknął Sherlock.

\- Co? – doktor otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- Ehem, panu Holmesowi chodziło o... no, mniejsza o to. Czy już dziewczyna nie może komukolwiek pomóc? Nie muszę mieć żadnego interesu, żeby komuś pomóc.

\- W przeciwieństwie do niektórych – skwitował Watson - Przepraszam cię, on już tak ma.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – jej twarz zdawała się jednak przeczyć słowom – Wracajcie lepiej do Londynu zanim zleci się tu prasa.

\- Nie ma mowy! Wolę konfrontację ze wszystkimi brytyjskimi pismakami, niż gdziekolwiek się stąd ruszać.

\- Wasz wybór... W sumie jedna noc nie zrobi większej różnicy. Rano wyjdziecie tylnym wyjściem. Dacie sobie sami radę? Zamknę hotel, a jakbyście mnie potrzebowali to będę na górze. Dobranoc.

Mała zniknęła im z oczu. Doktor przekradł się na zaplecze.

\- John, co ty...

\- Nie zasnę bez kolacji! – rozległo się z kuchni. Brzuch Sherlocka wyjątkowo przyznał mu rację.

\- Zostaw coś dla mnie!

Znużony wydarzeniami ostatnich kilku godzin John zaraz po szybkim prysznicu płożył się do łóżka. Bolała go głowa i mięśnie, ale nawet nie miał siły iść po coś przeciwbólowego. Postanowił pozostać pod ciepłą kołdrą, zgasił światło. Wsłuchiwał się w równomierne tykanie zegara. Wydawało się zbyt głośne w tak spokojnym miejscu. Przez szparę w zasłoniętych zasłonach przesiąkał księżyc. Przekręcał z boku na bok. Było mu strasznie niewygodnie. Miękki materac nie dawał odpowiedniego podparcia jego ciału. W końcu poddał się, położył na wznak i wpatrywał w sufit. Czas był pojęciem względnym; może po kilku lub kilkunastu minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Otwarte – z lekką irytacją włączył lampkę nocną. Sherlock. Któżby inny. Przewiercał półmrok swoim bystrym spojrzeniem. Teraz zrobiły się lekko zielonkawe, niczym oczy kota wpatrzone w ofiarę. John niechętnie wygramolił się z pościeli i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Holmes zajął fotel pod ścianą. W nim wyglądał bardziej jak on, mimo nieco wymizerowanej głodem i przemęczeniem twarzy.

\- O co chodzi? Wkurzyłeś kogoś i przyszedłeś się ukryć? – zapytał John spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie, chociaż ten hotel powinien mieć odebraną koncesję, bo to najgo – zgromił go wzrokiem – Nieważne. Przyznaję niechętnie, że jednak mój plan nie był do końca idealny.

\- Ach, miło wiedzieć. Mogę iść spać.

\- Nie – powiedział twardo i pochylił się do przodu – Musiałem podjąć pewne środki ostrożności, a ty miałeś dowiedzieć się o wszystkim jak już mnie złapią. Niby handlowali porcelaną, ale przemycali drogie samochody. Ale to nie wszystko! Jeszcze pod tym wszystkim krył się handel żywym towarem. Nie mogłem ustalić, gdzie znajdowała się ich melina, lecz intuicja mnie nie zawiodła i sami zaprowadzili mnie w paszczę Gangu Szakala. Czyż to nie zmyślna nazwa? Jednak spryt ich zawiódł. Przywódca siedział w najlepszym hotelu Bombaju (bo teraz pewnie już jest w areszcie), a mali, nie grzeszący inteligencją podwładni musieli popełnić błąd.

\- Czy ta twoja intuicja nie przewidziała szarpania moich nerwów? – wysyczał przez zęby doktor, niewzruszony tą poruszającą historią – Niepokojenia pani Hudson, która musiała wyjechać? Stresowanie twojego brata?

Westchnął. Było to bardziej westchnięcie znudzonego arystokraty, niż skruszonego człowieka.

\- Tak to może wygląda z zewnątrz, ale naprawdę był to znakomity pomysł.

Nie przeprosiłby. Nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego poziomu.

\- Dlaczego t y dałeś się złapać?

\- Bo tak mówiła mi moja intuicja – odparował John gniewnie.

Oczy Sherlocka otwarły się szerzej.

\- Nie oszukujmy się, potrzebowałem mocnych dowodów, a fakt, że tam cię trzymali był jedynie przypuszczeniem. Costancy nagrała to, jak mnie zabierają i poszła z tym na policję. To znaczy, najpierw powiadomić Mycrofta, aby on przysłał tu swoich ludzi.

\- Powierzyłeś wszystko... jakiejś dziewczynie?

\- Nie jakiejś, tylko Constancy. To bardzo porządna osoba; Szkoci to niezwykle sympatyczni ludzie.

\- I robią niezłe węzły, trudno się wydostać – mruknął Sherlock.

\- Czasem warto wszystko postawić na jedną kartę – dokończył John.

\- Szaleństwo.

\- I kto to mówi.

Zapanowała cisza, lecz napięcie opadło.

\- Następnym razem poszukaj innego współlokatora, który zechce przez to wszystko przechodzić, żeby uratować ci skórę.

\- Ty... chcesz się wyprowadzić?

\- Tak. Najwyższy czas.

\- Szkocja?

\- Londyn, za bardzo do niego przywykłem. Poznałem tam kogoś. Twoja klientka.

Sherlock wertował w myślach swój notes.

\- Mary... Mary Mostan – spojrzał na niego – Jesteś tego pewien?

W zupełności. Detektyw smętnie pokiwał głową. Oczywistym było, że nie był zadowolony z zasłyszanej informacji. Miał świadomość, że John kiedyś może mieć dość. Ale to zawsze był ś, nierealne i abstrakcyjne.

\- Cóż, już późno. Lepiej się wyspać. Dobranoc.

Niebo zaszło ciemnymi chmurami, a kolejny dzień przyniósł okropną ulewę. Nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego.


End file.
